psimindfandomcom-20200214-history
Open eye meditation
OPEN EYE MEDITATION is designed to help people discover and bring into being innate but hidden potential that was not normally available in this time period. The techniques and information found here are imported from the remote future by a group of Time Travelers called the "Collective". Each of us has a time traveler from the future, called a "TTO", (Time Traveling Oversoul), that is part of this group. What this means for you is an unprecedented opportunity to increase your power and level of consciousness to any degree you desire. There are two major approaches you can use to reach this objective. The first approach is through a very special series of techniques, which are related to meditations, but much more powerful and advanced. Most meditations taught today take you to specific areas within your consciousness to experience various vibrations and lessons. The techniques included in this course allow an incomprehensibly advanced and wonderful part of you to become available to you as part of your natural evolutionary progression. THE MANIFESTATION TAKES PLACE IN STAGES: l FIRST: The introductory period that can last many life times. During this period, mutual trust builds between you and your TT. Although you may not be fully aware of this on a conscious level, there is an exertion of irresistible influence upon you and your decisions. l SECOND: A period of conscious awareness and communication with this part of you. During this period the Student actively strives to cause progressive levels of Cosmic Consciousness through intense study, meditation and group consciousness. l THIRD: This period is the gradual metamorphic transition from Three- Dimensional Human Consciousness to Multi-Dimensional Consciousness. The Second approach provides you with an understanding of the nature of your Consciousness that was not available in this time period. The information comes from many thousands of years in the future. Detailed and easy to understand packets of information called "Excerpts" provide you with the most advanced knowledge and techniques available on the planet today. OPEN EYE MEDITATION (beginning level) Open Eye Meditation is easy to learn, and by far, the most powerful mediation of its kind. Below is a simple diagram showing the physical points to concentrate on. The beauty of this meditation is that it occupies the mind by requiring it to concentrate upon two things at the same time. This allows the "Future You" or OverSoul to begin to manifest within your field of consciousness. Usually, very powerful impressions are immediately experienced. Select a quiet, comfortable place to sit down where you will not be disturbed. Sit in a comfortable position and pick two objects to concentrate upon. Pick an object to the left of you to look at with your left eye. Pick another object to the right of you to look at with your right eye. (See diagram) It is important to stay aware of both objects and keep them in your peripheral vision. Concentrate upon the equal and continuing awareness of them. To do otherwise is to drop out of mediation! Once these are fixed, you can begin to be aware of the field of view in front of you, but not at the expense of losing focus on either object. This is a progressive mediation which means that you will experience more, the more you do it. (Some of our Members have begun using OEM in Europe at Rage dances to enhance their consciousness, in stead of drugs.) See Diagram Below Note: '''Please BLINK your eyes normally during Meditation''' It is helpful to cultivate an attitude of quiet expectation. Be aware of a heightening of senses. Quiet any fears that might arise.....nothing can hurt you. Be prepared for feelings of overwhelming happiness, but be patient if it does not come right away. You may become aware of sights and sounds that you have never experienced before. Relax and enjoy them. They were there before you became aware of them and they can not hurt you. In the beginning only meditate between five minutes minimum and twenty minutes maximum. While you are meditating, it is important to stay in the meditative state. If your focus strays from the fundamentals (see Diagram above) you will not be in "Open Eye Meditation". If we try too hard or are too serious this can be detrimental to experiencing the kinds of joy and Cosmic understanding that is available. If we are afraid or holding on too tight we will experience very little until we let go. Letting go and accepting is a forever process. The faster we do it the more fantastic it becomes. If we desire change then we must be willing to allow change. It is helpful to remember that we are trading in the old self that is a faded remnant trapped thousands of years ago in the past, by merging with a new self that is more wonderful than we could ever have dreamed for. Write the first paragraph of your page here. Category:Pineal gateway